Elena De la Vega
Elena De la Vega is a character from the ''Zorro ''movies and the main love interest of Zorro. Biography Elena was born in 1821 in Las Californias to the Spanish nobleman Don Diego De la Vega (who fights masked as Zorro) and his wife Esperanza. But the cruel governor of the region, Don Rafael Montero, learns Diego De la Vega's identity as Zorro. Don Rafael imprisons Diego De la Vega forever, kills his wife Esperanza and takes their infant daughter, Elena, as his own before leaving for Spain. Elena grows up in Spain not knowing her true origins. She thinks her father is Don Rafael Montero and that she was born in Spain. But at the age of 21, she returns with Don Rafael to Las Californias (since Don Rafael plans to steal some gold from a mine to buy California from General Santa Anna). There, she encounters a young and masked hero, the new Zorro, on some occasions. She falls in love with him, but she doesn't now his true identity. She doesn't know that he's Alejando Murrieta, a thief that poses as a visiting nobleman called Don Alejandro del Castillo y García in some of the parties she and Don Rafael host. She also sometimes encounters her real father (who has escaped from prison and is with Alejandro trying to stop Don Rafael's plan). When Zorro steals information from Rafael, Elena tries to stop him. She engages him in a swordfight and proved to be a formidable combatant, but Zorro still disarms her and uses her sword to strip her naked. Too aroused to continue fighting, Eléna gives into her crush and savours a long, hot-blooded kiss with Zorro. Elena falls even deeper for him and tries to kiss him again, but Zorro flees and Eléna, hopelessly besotted, does not try to stop him . Finally, Don Diego De la Vega corners Don Rafael Montero while Elena is watching the scene and Montero finally reveals Elena's true identity, but Don Diego is captured by Don Rafael's men and is taking away. But Elena frees him. Both Elena and her true father go to the gold mine (which is about to be destroyed by Don Rafael's men) to help Zorro and to save the workers inside the mine. Don Diego gets mortally wounded. But before he dies in the arms of his daughter Elena, Don Diego officially passes the mantle of Zorro to Alejando, and gives his blessings for Alejandro's and Elena's prospective marriage. After the plot against Las Californias is ended, both Alejandro and Elena get married, re-build the De la Vega home of Don Diego and take the surname of De la Vega. They soon have a son named Joaquin, honoring Alejandro's deceased brother. After nine years, in 1850, California is voting on whether to join the United States of America as a state. The result is ''yes. ''Elena believes that Alejandro can now give up being Zorro and dedicate himself to his family and his son Joaquin, but Alejandro is sure that the people will still need him. The next day, after sending their son Joaquin to school, Elena is confronted by the Pinkertons (who work for the United States), who disclose their knowledge of her husband's identity. For not revealing his secret identity, the Pinkertons blackmail her and make her work as a spy. So she has to divorce Alejandro, and to seduce the villain nobleman Armand to obtain his plans against California. Sometime later, Alejandro is captured by the Pinkertons who inform him of their blackmailing Elena into divorcing him and getting close to Armand to discover his plans; since California isn't yet a state, they couldn't conduct a legal investigation. Joaquin stumbles upon his father's whereabouts and frees him from prison. Zorro heads over to Armand's mansion, meets Elena, and eavesdrops on Armand's meeting, learning that the soap bars contain glycerin - a precursor to nitroglycerin, which Armand plans to distribute throughout the Confederate Army, with the help of Confederate Colonel Beauregard, to destroy the Union. Zorro and Elena reconcile concerning her involvement with the Pinkertons, and Zorro prepares to destroy the train carrying the explosives. At the mansion, Armand is informed by his butler Ferroq about Elena's deception and, showing her the bodies of the Pinkerton agents, brutally confronts her with his knowledge. He takes her and Joaquin hostage on to the 10 car train, forcing Zorro to stop his own sabotage and getting himself captured. He is unmasked in front of his wife and son, much to Joaquin's shock. Joaquin and Elena are taken away by Armand, while McGivens is tasked with killing Alejandro. Unexpectedly, Felipe arrives and helps Alejandro overpower McGivens, who is killed when a drop of nitro lands on his head. Felipe then reveals that the crucifix around his neck shielded him from McGivens' bullet, and Alejandro goes to save Elena and Joaquin. The train plows Armand into the block, killing him and causing the nitroglycerin to detonate, destroying the train. With Zorro as an official witness, the governor later signs the bill, and California becomes the 31st state of the United States of America. Later, Felipe remarries Alejandro and Elena with Joaquin as the only witness. Alejandro apologizes to his son for not telling him the truth, and he admits that Zorro's identity is a family secret rather than just his own. Elena then allows Alejandro to continue being Zorro, accepting him of who he is, and Zorro rides off on Toronado to his next mission. Personality Eléna was raised by Rafael to be a "good-girl"; proper, polite, obedient and chaste. Despite upholding these traits, Eléna's true instincts were of passion, adventure and excitement. She was a very scrupulous and sympathetic woman and supported morality far more than law and tradition. When Zorro stole a map from Rafael, Eléna demonstrated her loyalty to her"father" by attempted to stop the vigilante. Their sword fight proved Eléna had considerable talent, but also a vicious temper which Zorro exploited. Despite Eléna's being his best opponent, Zorro outmatched her and used her sword to remove her clothes. Eléna finally gave into her repressed sexual and wild urges, resulting in a passionate kiss with Zorro which was undoubtedly the best moment of her life. Elena-Montero-Mask-Zorro-1-.jpg elena de la vega.jpg|Elena de la vega elena de la vega cute.jpeg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsels Category:Parents Category:Victims Category:Fighter Category:Orphans Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Protectors